


Usagi and the Swans

by SailorSilverLadybug



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug
Summary: Fairy Tale Challenge 2020.Long ago, in a time of warriors and kings, witches and maidens, there lived a king and his seven children. He had six strapping sons, and one lovely daughter. They were a happy and prosperous family in a kingdom that loved them. Until the king was forced to remarry or let his kingdom be destroyed by an evil witch. He attempts to hide his children, only for them to be discovered and a spell put over them. This is their story
Relationships: Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Tomoe Hotaru/Tsukino Shingo
Kudos: 11





	Usagi and the Swans

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I first read an adaptation of this story when I was around twelve years old. It remains one of my favorite fairy tales, in part because the girl got to be the hero, even though she really had to suffer for it. I hope you love this fairy tale as much as I do, and the version I am writing here just as much. Happy Reading!
> 
> Sailor Silver Ladybug  
> Tori

**Usagi and the Swans  
Adapted from "The Six Swans"  
** **Fairy Tale Contest 2020**

* * *

**Prologue  
All My Brothers**

"Being the only girl in this family can be very difficult," Usagi told her maid as she pulled the hairbrush through her golden locks, which draped over her back and the chair, spilling onto the floor.

Luna, who had been Usagi's maid since her mother had passed away, smiled down at her charge as she continued trying to tame the unruly locks. "Perhaps if you would let me trim this…" she stopped, laughing as her charge turned to her, horrified, and gripped the long blonde hair. "I'm just teasing little one," she amended quickly.

Usagi let out a sigh of relief and settled back down so that Luna could put her hair into two long braids, which she wrapped around Usagi's head like a crown and tied down to keep it from falling. Usagi slipped into her outdoor dress, which was split for riding, just in case. She was never quite sure what trouble her brothers would get her into.

Shingo, the youngest of her brothers, slammed through the door and into her chamber. "Come on Usagi!" He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly. "Father and the others are leaving for the hunt. You must hurry!"

Usagi turned to Luna, who nodded. She was ready to be seen in public. She waved to her maid and hurried after Shingo, who was rather excitable. He pelted through the corridors and down the circular stone staircase that led to the great hall. Usagi, only slightly slower than when they had started out, slowed to a more sedate walk as she reached the hall. It wouldn't do for her to be seen running inside by Reika, who had been running the household since her mother's death.

As she entered the great hall, Reika appeared with a small wooden box in her hand. "Not this time Usagi," she said softly. "You are fourteen now. You must not be seen outside without your circlet."

Usagi sighed, but she stopped in front of the First Maid and let her put the circlet on her head. Being a princess was awful at times. Most of all when she was forced to wear the dreaded little crown. Only Shingo wasn't forced to wear his. At twelve he was still considered a child and only had to act like a prince when foreign dignitaries were in the castle.

"Go on Usagi," Reika said as soon as the circlet was secure. "You don't want to miss them setting out. A week of hunting. That will be nice for your father. He certainly needs the break from his duties."

"He does," Usagi agreed. "There have been so many petitioners from the forest's edge." She frowned.

Part of her father's hunting trip was to investigate the claims of animals and people going missing. It was rather frightening that so many had disappeared in their kingdom, which was rather small, but prosperous. Until the disappearances, their people had all been incredibly happy.

Usagi made her way out to the courtyard, which was bustling with activity as her father and several of his men prepared to leave. The others were giving their wives and children smiles and hugs. Her father was attempting to reign in Shingo, who was trying to mount his horse. Usagi couldn't help giggling as her oldest brother, Haruki, reached out and hauled the boy into his arms.

"Shingo, don't be silly, you're still too young to go hunting. Besides, you need to stay and do your training, just like the rest of us."

"But I can shoot," Shingo argued, holding up his small bow and his quiver of arrows. "Father showed me."

"Father also said someone always has to be here to protect the people," Kunzite argued, taking the bow and arrow and pointing to Shingo's sword, which hung in the scabbard on his waist. "You are a prince. It is your duty to be the defense for the people."

"But I won't be king," Shingo argued. "That's Haruki."

"True enough," Nephrite said, grinning, "but until you can beat me in battle you can't go hunting."

Shingo stuck his tongue out at his older brothers and tried to make his way back to the horse. His blond hair was sweaty and his blue eyes were rimmed red as though he was on the verge of tears. Usagi, who had always been closest to her little brother, made her way to him.

"Shingo," she said softly, "if you go, who will climb the trees with me, or protect me from the monsters under my bed?"

As it always had in the past, Usagi's need brought Shingo out of his fit and reminded him that his wasn't the only plight. He knew just as well as Usagi that there were no monsters under her bed. Usagi would never be allowed to go hunting with their father however, and Shingo felt this more strongly than any of the others.

"When you reach thirteen years you will be allowed to hunt," Jadeite added. He was thirteen himself and he and Zoicite had just been on their own hunting trip with their father only a few months before, when the snows melted.

"That is, if you've completed your lessons," Zoicite interjected.

All six of Usagi's brothers were hovering around her now. She had always enjoyed having brothers, older or younger. They were her playmates, her friends, and her co-conspirators in all things.

"Remember, my children," Kenji said, reaching out to pull Usagi close, "you must not leave the outer grounds until I return. Stay together and stay safe. All of you have your duties to perform. I am trusting you to protect one another, to stay together, and to help within the castle. Do I have your word?"

"Yes father!" they chorused.

Usagi hugged him tight and stepped back. "I will miss you father," she said, trying not to cry. She hated his long hunting trips. She always missed him so much, and since her mother had passed away she feared he would not return.

"And I will miss you child," he answered, bending to kiss her forehead. "Please stay close to your brothers. They need you more than you know."

"I will father," Usagi answered, hugging harder before she stepped back. "I love you."

"And I love you. All of you. Stay safe."

Before much longer all the men had mounted their horses and were making their way through the gates. Usagi watched her father and uncles until she could no longer see them, before turning to her brothers. "Who wants to go in and have lunch before we get to work?" she asked.

"I do!" Shingo said, all smiles now. He was always bright and happy, which made Usagi's life so much better. She ruffled his hair and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

They walked back inside together. Haruki, the oldest at seventeen, took the lead. His auburn hair was cut short and ruffled lightly in the breeze. He had bright green eyes that took in everything around him and showed a restlessness that never seemed to end. He had a slim build that belied his skill with a sword. He was the heir to the throne and had many responsibilities, but would rather be out in the fields working with the farmers. He had taught Usagi how to climb trees, how to swim in their special lake, and how to run faster than any of the boys.

Following him was Kunzite, second oldest by less than a year, whose silver-blond hair was longer, cut to the shoulder, and his silver eyes held wisdom and patience. He had skill with the sword but was an archer of highest skill. He could sit for hours on the outer walls and watch the world for danger. He felt his duty as the second son keenly. Not only did he have to learn his own duties, he had to learn Haruki's, in case something happened to him. He had a special care for Usagi, who he considered his to protect, and would do anything to see her safe.

Nephrite was next at fifteen. Tallest of her brothers, and third oldest, he had long chestnut hair that often hung loose, and kind blue eyes. He was always staring into the night sky, watching the stars, but could wield his double swords better than any other. His skill was acclaimed far and wide, but he was humble and often blushed when women showed an interest in him. A hidden romantic at heart, he often spoke to Usagi about what he wanted in a wife, and what he wanted her to find in her future husband.

Zoicite followed after Nephrite. He wore his strawberry-blond hair long, pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were hazel, often looking more blue than any other color. He was thinner than the older boys, and wasn't all that interested in fighting. He was a scholar, and a book could always be found in one of his pockets. Their father had often made special trips to larger realms to find rare books for him to read. He was the best at understanding numbers as well, and already worked with the scribes on the accounts, making sure they had all they needed. He loved a good prank and never minded being the one tricked, often hiding Jadeite's pranks. They were twins and he would do anything for his brother. He often read stories to Usagi while she worked on her needlepoint.

Jadeite, Zoicite's less sedate twin, whose blond hair was cut as short as Haruki's, had bright blue eyes that were filled with mischief. He was a prankster at heart, and he and Zoicite were often in trouble together. He was the best tracker of her brothers and was incredibly good at hiding himself from sight, which sometimes came in handy. He had once foiled an assassination attempt on their father because he had been hiding in the throne room. It was difficult to get the young man to sit down to his lessons, but he learned quickly when he could be convinced to do them. Usually it took Usagi to convince him.

Shingo, the youngest of all, followed Jadeite with Usagi. He had soft blond hair and vivid blue eyes that showed an intelligence far beyond his years. He loved to work with the engineers to make new creations that would help the people. He was often out with them along the farmlands and on the castle walls. He was a bright child, always smiling for Usagi, and was willing to work hard to learn new skills. He wanted to be just like their father and didn't like being the youngest.

Usagi looked back over her shoulder one last time before the doors closed behind them. She had a strange feeling that everything was about to change. There was no reason to think such a thing, but a worry filled her heart and she prayed that her father and uncles would be safe.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Lost**

Kenji laughed at the antics of the hunting dogs, three of whom were scrambling over each other like puppies. His men had set up camp for the night while he and his own brothers, who were his best friends and advisors, Kei and Akio had searched for signs of deer. Now they were sitting around a fire in the clearing and Kenji was thinking of his children. He worried for them. His was a small kingdom, but prosperous. With seven children, six of them male, there would be difficulties finding all of them a place where they could thrive.

"What has you so concerned?" Kei asked.

"Six sons," Kenji answered. "Even for us it was difficult."

"We are happy enough," Akio argued. "There was never any jealousy between us. The boys are the same."

"I know they will support each other," Kei added. "I never wanted to be a king. I am happy enough running the accounts and being your voice in the towns. I like my books too well. And my wife enjoys being out of the larger cities."

"I would have made a poor king," Akio continued. "You know I prefer making judgements, as I do now. Your people are prosperous and happy. Do not fret so brother. Your sons have no enmity between them."

"And what of my daughter?" Kenji asked. "Nine rulers have asked for her hand, none young." He was very concerned about his daughter. Finding a love match was difficult when there were limited men who could wed her. He was afraid duty would eclipse love for her and it saddened him.

"There is one young ruler who would be perfect for your daughter," Akio said, his voice soft. His eyes had a faraway look. "I sought his father out to speak of Shingo."

"You mean Hotaru's older brother?" Kenji asked. "What was his name? Mamu?"

"Mamoru. He is only sixteen now, but in a few years he will be the perfect age to take a wife. And I hear most females in their kingdom have dark hair. When I spoke of Usagi he seemed fascinated by her hair. I showed that small portrait you gave me on my birthday," Akio added.

"How did you find him?" Kenji asked, curious now.

"Rather quiet most of the time. He reminded me a bit of Zo at first."

"At first?" Kenji wondered, catching the twinkle in his brother's eye.

"I've amended that original thought," Akio laughed. "Picture a boy with dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He is much like Haruki, slim but strong, with the seriousness of Kunzite. But when he thinks no one is watching, he is like Jed and Zo. Put fake snakes in the cook's bed." Akio chuckled.

"Are there any other princesses vying for his attention?" Kei asked.

"A few, but from what I saw of them, none was a likely match. Several are older than he, and you know the likelihood of those being successful. Those who are younger don't have the right personality to be a queen. Not like Usagi. Her skill of turning away the anger of men, of helping her brothers do what they must, and of always being kind are important. She won't just sit there behind her needlepoint and let others do her work. She is the perfect girl for a queen." Akio's praise of his niece was high.

"Then when we return I will send a missive to his father," Kenji agreed.

* * *

The dogs were running through the underbrush. The sound of their barking cries and the horses answering neighs filled the air. Normally they wouldn't use the dogs on larger game, but they had decided to stay out of the deeper forest and used them to chase animals away from the edges. Whatever was causing people to disappear was coming from that dark edge.

Kenji's horse, not yet a fully trained warhorse, crashed through the underbrush after the dogs, pulling him away from his brothers and his men. He looked back over his shoulder and sighed in relief as he watched Akio follow after him.

Soon he was close enough to see the dogs, who were getting deeper and deeper into the trees. Kenji called them back to his side, worried they would be lost too. "Go find your master," he ordered, pointing back where he had come through. "Go on." The dogs, who were incredibly intelligent, obeyed.

Sighing in relief, Kenji turned his horse to follow after them, but gasped in fear when he saw the path was gone. "What?" he asked, not finishing his sentence as the thick foliage seemed to grow before his eyes. One by one, the paths out of the clearing disappeared and the space seemed to shrink in on him. In panic, Kenji pushed his horse towards one of the still remaining paths and urged him into a trot.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kenji wondered, panting as he led his horse up over a rise. He had hoped to see the forest's edge, but instead he looked in fear at endless trees in every direction. There seemed to be no way out.

Tired and stumbling, Kenji knew he needed to rest. He looked into the panniers on his horse and found the things he needed to set up camp. After collecting wood and starting a fire, he heated water to make tea and reached into his leather pouch for salted venison they had brought with them in case hunting did not go well.

After putting a feed sack over his horse's nose, Kenji stood on the ridge and stared into the distance. He couldn't tell which direction he had come from. It had been hours since his blind rush onto the forest path and he knew he was terribly lost. Something, or someone, was changing the forest around him. The way back was gone.

"Well, there is nothing for it," he muttered, annoyed. He hated to use his magic, but sometimes there was no other choice. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on his brothers, telling them he was trapped and was unsure when he would return. "Finish the hunt in the grasslands and get home to protect the people," he added.

When that was done, the food and tea both gone, and he had rested himself, Kenji unhooked the feedbag from the horse's bridle and they moved back into the thick foliage, trying to find their way home.

* * *

It was dark when Kenji stumbled into a clearing. A cottage stood at one end, racks of drying herbs to the left and a small well to the right. Relief washed over him as he took in the glow behind the glazed windows. Leading his horse forward, he tied the reins to the branch of a tree and went to the door, knocking twice in rapid succession.

The woman who opened the door seemed shrouded in shadow. Her dark hair swirled about her shoulders and her green eyes shone out of a face that sent another chill down his spine. In spite of her beauty, he sensed danger. Unfortunately, he had no other choice.

"How may I help you, Majesty?" the woman asked.

Kenji frowned. "I need to find my way out of this accursed wood. Will you help me?"

The woman smiled, sending a shiver down his spine. "Of course Majesty," she said, and he could hear a hint of malice. "For a small price."

Shocked and angry that she would turn away anyone in need without a price, he glared at the woman. "What is your price peasant?" he asked.

"If you marry my daughter Beryl, I will help you out of the forest. If you do not, you will never leave again and the people of this land will need a new king."

Fear filled Kenji. He needed to get home to his people, and his children. But what could he do? It was obvious he would never find his way on his own. Perhaps the magic that had been blocking his return all day was from this woman. Was she a witch? A dark witch?

Unable to make another choice, he agreed to her terms, feeling in his heart that it would bring only disaster.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Warnings**

A full day had passed since Kenji had found the clearing. Now his horse carried two women he wouldn't trust if his life depended on it, while he walked the now cleared paths, leading the stallion. He knew he was reaching the edge of the forest. A decision weighed heavily on him. Beryl and her mother, Metalia, were insistent that she would birth the heir to the throne.

Kenji already had six sons. Were they in danger? Would Beryl or Metalia attempt to harm them? They did not know of his own magic. He could speak to his brothers from a great distance. He knew his children could not be seen. His only hope was to send a message to his brothers to leave the castle with their families, and to hide his own children in the lake tower.

He waited until the women were distracted, washing in a stream, before he moved off into the edge of the woods, and closed his eyes. It was as easy as breathing, sending the message to Akio and Kei. They would do what must be done. As much as it pained him not to greet his children when he reached home, he would do what he must to protect them.

Now, more than ever before, he missed his wife. Ikuko would have had some counsel that might have aided him. Of course, were she alive, he wouldn't be in the mess he was in. Not for the first time, he cursed the fates that had taken her away from him.

Only moments after Kenji had sent the message, he heard the crack of a branch breaking and the rustle of leaves that told him someone approached. Turning, he pasted a smile on his face as he greeted his new fiancée.

"How much further?" Beryl asked.

"It will take us near two hours to reach the forest's edge, and a full day after to reach the castle," he explained, grateful he had enough time. He would keep both women distracted and traveling for as long as possible.

The night before, after the women had lain down, he had loosened his horse's shoe. He was expecting it to fall off soon. That would make their trip even slower and hopefully give his children enough time to reach safety.

"I cannot wait to get out of this forest," Beryl said, throwing a twig she pulled out of her bright auburn hair into the shadows under the trees." I have never been outside of them in my life," she added, looking back to where her mother waited by the water's edge. "I will never return."

* * *

Kenji sighed in relief when his horse threw the shoe. It had taken far longer than he'd believed it would and they were nearly to the castle. The women, unaware of this, let him set up camp for the night. It would be all the time he could give his brothers and their families, as well as his own precious children.

As darkness descended over the land, Kenji sent another message, full of instructions for his brothers. The children needed to be safely away from the castle before he returned. He held back his tears, not wanting to make the women suspicious, and stared into the darkening sky. Stars peeked out and Kenji wished he could be looking up at them surrounded by his children.

"Stay safe," he breathed, letting the Wish roll out into the night. He prayed they would be safe, that they would be happy. And that they would understand that the cost of the crown was a heavy burden he could not lay down just yet. He had to ensure the safety of his people.

* * *

"The King!" someone shouted, waving to him from the battlements. "The King comes!"

As they passed through the gates, Kenji could see the curiosity on the faces of his people. No one waited outside the walls of the castle with happy smiles and cheers. Instead, men rushed out to take the horse and the women's belongings, which were many, in near silence.

"Sire?" his advisor asked, giving him a questioning glance.

"I will explain everything after my fiancée and her mother are shown to their rooms."

A fearful murmur went up from the servants who were watching. Several of his hunting party, including his brothers, had arrived early the day before and in a short span of time, everything had changed. The people were nervous, unsure, and ready for answers.

* * *

"No one is to mention the former queen, or my children," Kenji said to the assembled staff. All nodded, sensing his fear. "No one is to speak of the lake tower. I fear the worst. I had no choice but to accept Metalia's terms, and I fear she may put some spell over the castle. Do your best to keep the secret, but if it is discovered, get word to the children, or to me so that I can protect them."

"It will be as you say," Luna said. "We would do anything for the children." The others agreed, nodding hastily.

Kenji smiled, though it was full of sorrow, as he glanced around the lower kitchen, where he'd had his servants gather while Beryl and Metalia settled into their rooms. The men and women standing around him were incredibly loyal, most having been with him since his own childhood. They were family.

"I can't thank you enough," he said softly. "I fear the danger and magic they bring with them. Please, don't let them catch you unaware. I will not be angry if any of you chose to leave with my brothers. They wait at the last ring-wall until morning. If you chose to leave, do so with them. They will keep you safe and employed. If you have children, I suggest you go. I won't see any of them harmed."

No one moved or spoke. Kenji nodded. "I don't have much time. I must wait to see the children until tonight. Luna, could you make your way to them before nightfall? Let them know I will see them soon and that they must remain hidden?"

"I will," Luna said, nodding rapidly. "We've cleaned out their rooms, aired the linen, and opened all the windows. Hopefully it is enough."

"It will have to be," Kenji said, praying it was.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Hidden**

Usagi stared up into the beautiful blue sky, filled with white fluffy clouds, and sighed. "What is happening?" she asked.

The morning before, her uncles Kei and Akio had rushed into the castle far ahead of the remaining hunting party. In a near panic, they had gathered the children, and their own families, and told them all to pack as quickly as they could. Akio and Kei were taking their families to another town, rather far away, but the children were told to go to the tower at the lake, which had been their mother's favorite place.

That morning, when their uncles had urged them to leave, servants had already been in their rooms, stripping the linens off the beds and taking all of their remaining possessions away. Usagi wasn't sure what was happening, and she was frightened.

"I don't know Usagi," Haruki said, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. "You'll be safe so long as you stay with us."

"Does father not want us anymore?" Shingo asked.

"I don't think that's it Shingo, else why would our uncles flee with their families? What could possibly have happened in that forest?" Kunzite paced back and forth, looking worried and angry. "I fear someone has threatened our father, or put a spell on him. You know not all magic is benign."

Usagi sighed with frustration and made her way inside the large tower. It had been built centuries before and had once been a keep in it's own right. The land it guarded had been uncontested for nearly a hundred years. Often the only ones who checked the grounds were the children, and their father, who felt the place was special since their mother had spent so much time there.

A large set of stone steps circled up the side. There were rooms on all three floors, though none were large. The boys had decided Usagi must take the top floor, because she was the only girl among their number and needed privacy. She made her way up, pausing at the top step to survey her space. In one corner sat her mother's old loom, where she had made so many of her children's outfits when they were young. Her embroidery frame stood beside it, and next to that an old spinning wheel Usagi had never seen used.

A small bed rested in the far corner, the only one in the tower. Her brothers had insisted on carrying it up for her when they'd arrived. She reached forward and picked up her small pack, which carried her most precious possessions. A tiny portrait of herself and her entire family. The silver hairbrush, comb, and mirror that had belonged to her mother. Her father's favorite handkerchief, which she had been repairing. Locks of hair from each of her brothers. And her most prized possession. Her mother's wedding gown.

"What can we do mother?" Usagi asked, hoping her mother's spirit was close and could give guidance. "What can we do?"

* * *

Night had fallen and the seven children were gathered around a rickety table on the bottom level of the tower. Usagi served bowls of soup and chunks of bread to her brothers, grateful she'd been insistent on following Reika and Luna around when she was younger. She had learned many skills most princesses could never know. She could cook a meal, bank a fire, mend clothing, and even find her own food. Of course, her brothers could hunt, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Footsteps sounded outside the tower and Haruki stood, adjusting his sword as he did so, and moved toward the door. Next to it stood a small window, just large enough for him to peek into the darkness. "It's father!" he said, excited. "Father!" he called again, hurrying to throw open the door.

"Children!" Kenji said, sounding relieved. "I was so worried!" He gathered Haruki into a hug and then nearly fell as Shingo launched himself into his father's arms.

"What is happening father?" Usagi asked, rushing to his side. She snuggled close when he wrapped his arms around her, taking in his familiar scent of smoke, trees, and the dogs he hunted with.

"Something rather terrible, I'm afraid."

When they were all gathered inside the tower, Kenji began to explain. "I found myself trapped, with no way out. One look into her eyes told me I would not leave the clearing alive if I denied her. All day I had been fighting to make my way home, and at every turn there was a new obstacle. For a moment I considered taking my life, letting the crown pass to Haruki, but something stayed my hand. I messaged your uncles to return as quickly as possible and get all of you to safety. And now my children, you have a choice before you."

"What is is father?" Kunzite asked, moving to stand beside him.

"This witch is dangerous, and her daughter just as deadly. If they discover you, I fear the worst. They would kill you to gain the throne. I can survive until she has an heir, but then I will be expendable to her. You do not have even that protection. They will look upon you as an enemy and destroy you without thought. You cannot stay so close. I would have you travel with your uncles."

"No father!" Haruki shouted. "We will not leave you. We will stay and help you find a way to fight this witch."

Kenji sighed. "I thought you would say that. At least send the twins, Shingo, and Usagi with them."

"No!" Usagi stood up, angry and hurt, but more afraid. "We are stronger together father. Don't split us up. Please?"

"I don't like you being so exposed, but I admit I selfishly want you close. I cannot bear to lose you. If you choose to stay you must remain hidden. My magic and your mother's created protection for this place. You must not leave the banks of the lake or the forest at the edge. Stay together, and keep quiet. I will send you messages as often as I can, and whenever possible, I will come and see you. I promise you that."

"We love you father!" all seven young ones cried, holding onto him tightly. He was a good man, and a great father. They loved and adored him, but worry continued to creep in their hearts. What if he never returned? Would the witch kill him before they ever saw him again?

* * *

Autumn became winter, and winter spring. As often as he could, Kenji snuck away from the castle to see his children. He watched them grow with pride and celebrated the birthday of his daughter, who moved into her fifteenth year. His magic he kept hidden from his wife, and from her mother Metalia, who often disappeared from the castle for weeks at a time.

And through his magic, he was able to keep his new wife from conceiving the son she so desperately wanted. He kept his children secret, protecting them from her wrath. His people, loyal to the last servant, kept the truth from the two witches, and did their best to keep them distracted from any questions about the former residents of the castle.

All evidence of Queen Ikuko, and of her seven children, had been taken to the tower. Luna often went to see the children, bringing with her Shingo's pup and Usagi's favorite soaps. She did her best to keep the children informed, and tried to help her mistress stay happy. It was not an easy task. As spring came in, Usagi became depressed and listless, and the boys went further and further afield to bring home game. They hunted as they could, but the area would not sustain large prey.

He also used his magic to bless a ball of yarn. The tower and the lake were hidden from all, but using the ball of yarn he could find it, simply following the thin strands through the fields, the forest's edge, and down into the valley. He kept it hidden in the underbrush and none disturbed it.

Then the news came, as the last flowers fell from the trees with summer's heat. The new Queen, Beryl, was with child. Metalia had brought her a special golden fruit that helped her conceive. Kenji feared he would be killed before he ever had a chance to say goodbye to his children, and so, when darkness crept over the castle, he made his way to them with the warning, and what he was sure would be his last goodbye.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Witch's Curse**

Beryl was not pleased. Her still-flat stomach notwithstanding, her plans to wrap her new husband around her finger were failing. He often left their bedchamber at night and she was certain he was having a fling with one of the chambermaids. It would not do. So, one night when he rose from the bed, she slipped out after him, looking for whatever woman it was. She planned to destroy her and keep her husband home. She could not be certain the child she carried was a son, and it would be awful if he sired another child with a commoner.

Instead of finding Kenji in the arms of another woman, she watched in shock as he made his way out of the castle proper and through the edge of the farmer's fields. Then he reached down and gathered something that glowed faintly into his hands and followed it through the fields and into the woods.

Turning away from the window, Beryl determined she would discover his secret if it was the last thing she did. She made her way silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother's book of spells was tucked under her arm. She needed something to make a person tell truths they would rather keep hidden. It wouldn't take long to prepare, and she knew just the woman to ask.

When the morning came, the servants found the queen preparing the morning tea. She smiled at Reika and handed the woman a cup. "Drink up," she told the woman, with a smile stretching across her face.

* * *

Reika frowned as she looked at the new queen. She was unable to stop herself from answering. "Six times the queen went into labor," she answered, each word feeling as though it was being dragged out of her. "Stop this, please!"

"Where would he hide the children?" the queen asked, frowning. "Six little brats who must be removed to prepare the way for my own son."

"There... is... a... tower," Reika answered, screaming now as she tried to get away from the queen and her insane eyes. "Please! Don't harm them!"

Eyes flashing red, the queen smiled. "They will all die. There is no longer a need for them. But you, my lovely, will be needed in the kitchens. You are now a scullery maid. Go."

* * *

Luna, who had been watching from the shadows, turned away in fear. She knew she needed to warn the children, but she was trapped inside the room. If she left, the queen would know she had overheard, but if she waited she could be too late to save the children. There was no way out of the room without being spotted by the evil woman.

Her eyes caught on the window. It was large, the glass glazed with roses, and opened only four feet from the ground. She could sneak out and warn them! Moving as quietly as she could, Luna hurried to open it and climbed onto the sill. Then she heard a noise behind her.

"Do you think me a fool?" Queen Beryl asked. "What have you to say for yourself? Hmm?" Then she threw a handful of black powder at Luna, who screamed in pain as her body contorted, shrinking and changing. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

Luna, now in a panic, saw her chance as Beryl lifted her arms. The moment they were raised high, Luna dashed through the window and into the long grass, howling in agony as her bones creaked and ached. Her new long tail helped her keep balance as she rushed through the underbrush, and over a log. Then she found the string and followed it, as silently as the cat she now was.

* * *

Queen Beryl rushed into the chambers now used by her mother. "We have a problem," she said, not waiting for the usual niceties. "The king has six sons! He's kept them hidden in a secret tower. Only by using a magic ball of yarn can one find the way. What must I do?"

Metalia laughed, long and loud. "Well, and he's smarter than I gave him credit for," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Six sons?" she added, moving to open one of her trunks, which she had gone to retrieve only days before. "Six, you say?"

"Yes," Beryl answered, watching as her mother opened the trunk and pulled out what appeared to be a handful of feathers. "What is that?" she asked.

"This," her mother answered, "is the solution to your problem. I have with me the feathers of swans. And here," Metalia pulled out a bundle of fabric, "are the shirts they must be sewn onto." She waved her arms and the shirts and feathers rose into the air. With a few words and a magic needle, a spell was sewn into the fabric.

"Find the boys," Metalia ordered her daughter. "Find them, and place these shirts over their heads. They will become swans. Problem solved."

Grateful, Beryl kissed her mother's hand and tore out of the castle, racing to find the string.

* * *

Reika felt she had to warn someone. The king had been out hunting, but the moment he arrived, she snuck out of the kitchens and made her way into one of the secret passageways, and hurried to the other end, which came out in the king's study. He had only just arrived.

"My king," she said, when he looked up at her. "You were right. They are witches. Beryl used some evil magic on me and knows about the children. You must save them!"

"I will," Kenji promised, and hurried to the window. "Pretend nothing has happened," he ordered.

"Yes my king."

* * *

Usagi was sleeping late. She had been in a foul mood the night before and had not been able to settle. Sudden screams of fear pulled her out of her slumber and she raced to the window in time to see a woman with bright auburn hair throwing a shirt over Zoicite's head. She gasped, covering her mouth to hide her own scream as she watched him become a swan before her eyes.

Behind him, five other swans flapped their wings wildly. Usagi sobbed as the woman laughed and disappeared. Then she was racing down the steps to where her brothers waited, squawking and honking in desperation as they tried to discover what had happened to them.

"No!" she shouted. "What can I do?"

The swans took off into the air and flew away towards the sun. Usagi fell to her knees and wept, only lifting her head when the light touch of a paw startled her. Looking down she saw a tiny black cat with a crescent mark on her brow. The beautiful red eyes staring back at her were too familiar. After what she had just seen, Usagi knew that more magic had been done.

"Luna?" she asked.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Under The Spell**

"Oh Luna!" Usagi cried, weeping all over the thick black fur. "What has she done to you? And my brothers!"

The cat's head came up and she made a tiny croaking sound. Somehow, Usagi understood the cat was trying to tell her it was witchcraft. She nodded in understanding, but that didn't help her fix it.

"I know she's a witch Luna," Usagi said, voice soft. "I wish I knew how to fix this. There has to be a spell or a potion. Something!" She continued to cry, unable to stop herself. She clung to Luna, and prayed her father still lived.

After what seemed like hours, Luna chirruped. Usagi let her down and stood, wiping her face. It wouldn't do to sit there crying. She had to figure out a way to find her brothers and turn them back. Luna leaped up onto her shoulder, rubbing her soft fur against Usagi's cheek, and made another noise. Usagi watched in amazement as she leapt down, found the string, and raced away into the woods.

Usagi hurried back into the tower and made her way to the third floor. She washed her face and hands and changed into a dress split for riding. It had very little embroidery and beadwork, which suited her needs. She pulled out her leather script and put a second dress and two clean shifts into it, before adding her brush, mirror, comb, and all her other most precious possessions.

She was resolved. If anyone could find her brothers, it was Usagi. She wouldn't stop until she found them. When everything was packed and ready, she settled down to wait for her father. If he arrived before nightfall, Usagi would say goodbye. She wouldn't wait any longer than that however.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Usagi heard the crackling of leaves and twigs in the underbrush. She was wrapping up the cheese after a quick lunch and hurried to hide in the shadows as she looked out the tiny arrow-slit window next to the tower door. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only her father.

Crying again, though she didn't understand why, Usagi raced out the door and straight into her father's arms. "Father!" she cried, holding him as tightly as she could. "Father, she's done something terrible."

Kenji sighed and held her tighter. "I was too late then. How did you escape?"

"I don't think she knew about me Father," Usagi explained. "By the time I got to them, she was already gone. She never looked for me at all."

"We must get you to your uncles, for safety." Kenji said, looking wild.

"No," Usagi told him, and explained that her brothers were still alive, just trapped in the form of swans. "Someone has to save them father. It cannot be you. It must be me."

"I cannot lose you too," Kenji argued. "And how can you save them without some spell? No. I think you must wait here until morning. I will have one of my men take you to your uncles. I will send Luna along with you."

"Father, Luna has been turned into a cat. I'm afraid there is no hope of getting out to my uncles. The witch will be watching. If one of your men disappears she will suspect something."

"Then I will take you myself."

"And we would be followed. Probably, we would be killed before we reached the end of the farmlands. Father, I must go alone. And not to Kei and Akio. I must find the boys and discover a way to return them to the men they are."

It took much convincing, but eventually Kenji agreed to let Usagi try to find her brothers. He made her promise not to return with them, instead to hide them somewhere safe until the spell could be lifted. She agreed to his terms, and watched as he hurried back to the castle.

* * *

As dusk fell Usagi heard a sound. "Heeorr!" She lifted her head and stared as six beautiful white swans landed before her on the lake. She knew they couldn't stay. She had to get them away from the castle, as far as possible, before she tried to find help for them.

The moment her brothers touched down on the glassy waters of the lake, swirling silver lights surrounded them. Usagi shielded her eyes as she raced to the water's edge. She had to blink against the light, and when she opened her eyes again, her brothers stood before her, none wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Haruki! Kunzite! Nephrite! Zoicite! Jadeite! Shingo!" Usagi raced inside and grabbed long sleep shirts for them, unable to think of anything better. Then she threw a shirt to each of her brothers and watched them file out of the water towards her. Soon she was surrounded, being hugged to within an inch of her life.

"I was so afraid!" Usagi exclaimed. "We must get out of here, quickly, before she comes back. If she discovers her spell didn't work, she will return and try again."

"Usagi," Haruki interrupted, "I fear her spell did work. Already I can feel the pull towards the water. I fear we don't have long before we return to our new form. You must find a way to save us."

"I don't know how!" Usagi sobbed. She clung to her brothers, unsure what she could do to keep them with her in human form. There had to be something, but she had no answers.

Soon the sky was void of sun, and in the moment the last rays disappeared beyond the horizon, silver lights covered her brothers once more and six swans stood in the water. Usagi wept as she retrieved the shirts they had been wearing. All six of her brothers made whistling sounds and grunts as they pressed up against her legs.

"You must stay close to me," she told them. "I will find a way to save you, but I can only do that if I can find you."

The swans, far more intelligent than the true birds, nodded in agreement. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and went back inside to grab her bag. She stuffed the six sleep shirts inside, making it more heavy and far more bulky. Still, she would carry it. She didn't know what else she could bring. Already she feared the load would be too much to carry.

Thinking quickly, she put away most of the possessions inside, carrying only her sewing kit, a book on native plants and animals, her brush, two spare shifts, and the small portrait of her family. The rest she packed carefully into a truck with all of her brother's most precious belongings, and threw a blanket over it before carefully carrying it up the stairs and pushing it under her bed.

Satisfied that for the moment their belongings were safe, Usagi made her way back out of the tower, lifting her pack once more. She turned and looked around the little field at the water's edge where they had spent the winter and spring, and where her parents had fallen in love. Then she looked to the path that led out of the kingdom. Sniffling once, she set out on the path, towards what, she did not know. A line of swans waddled after her.

* * *

Usagi walked through the forest in the dark, shivering and shaking. A trail of swans followed her, slow on their webbed feet in the underbrush. She knew they had to get as far away as possible before morning. She was certain the queen would put a bounty on swans and knew she had to get her brothers to safety. They were smarter than any normal swan, but in their current form, looked to Usagi for guidance.

After nearly an hour walking, Usagi noticed the smallest swan was having trouble keeping up. It was her brother Shingo, and he was waddling slowly. She raced back to him when she noticed he was limping, and found one of his feet was raw and bleeding. He had stepped on something too sharp even for his new feet.

With a sigh, she called the others to a halt. "We must rest now," she told them. "I cannot light a fire, so gather close for warmth. Until we are out of the kingdom no one can see us. Understand?" Her brothers nodded in agreement.

Usagi sat, surrounded by the six swans, and stared up at the sky. She prayed her mother was watching over them and wondered if she would ever see her father again. Tears coursed down her cheeks unchecked, landing on her brother's feathered heads.

Twice more Usagi led her brothers along the path in the darkened woods, and twice more they came to rest huddled around her. Just as morning's light crept over the sky, Usagi heard a twig snap. She gasped in fear and urged her brothers to hide in the underbrush. It was too late however and she heard movement coming closer and closer. But when the intruder broke from the deeper woods, Usagi only felt relief.

"Luna!" she cried, excited to see her maid, and friend, returned safely, even if she was still a cat. "However did you find me?"

The cat didn't answer of course. Instead, she stopped at Usagi's feet and spat out a yellowed page, then wrapped herself around Usagi's ankles, purring loudly. Usagi reached down and lifted her up, also retrieving the page.

"What have you found?" she asked, opening up the parchment. "Is this the spell?" she asked incredulously. Her maid, who had already been turned into a cat, had returned to the castle and found the spell for her. Usagi hugged her close, more grateful than she could express. "I will never be able to repay you for this Luna," she breathed.

When the page was unfolded and the sun high enough to see it clearly, Usagi read through the spell. The most important part was written at the bottom of the page. "Look here," she said to Luna and the boys. This tells of a way to reverse the spell." As she read through, Usagi frowned. It seemed the solution would take years.

"I must sew a new shirt for each of you," she told her brothers. "They must be made from the plant starwort. I have three years, half a year for each of you, from solstice to solstice. During that time I must be silent. I cannot speak or even laugh or the chain will be broken and I must start over. But once three years have passed there is no longer any hope. If the time elapses you will remain swans forever."

There was a long silence after her words. The swans didn't whistle or grunt. The cat did not purr or meow. Usagi did not speak. She knew the time of the year. Solstice would begin that very night. She had only hours before she must remain silent for three years, but she could not find a single thing to say.

She and the others continued their trek through the deep woods in complete silence. Usagi knew she would have only the space of fifteen minutes to tell her brothers she loved them and would not fail. As the sun crept along the sky and they grew further and further away from their home, Usagi considered what she could tell her brothers to reassure them that she would save them. The moment the sun set she would be silent for three long years. She would do what she must to save her brothers.

* * *

Just before sunset, Usagi heard the trickling of water. Making her way towards it, she saw the woods open up onto a small pond. Relieved her brothers would have a place to sleep for the night, she hurried to open her pack and remove their sleep shirts. Luna curled up on her pack and watched silently as her brothers stepped into the water. Silver surrounded them and moments later Usagi was throwing them their shirts.

"Three years?" Kunzite asked as he stepped out of the water again. "It will take three years?"

"Not if I sew quickly," Usagi answered. She pulled out her book and showed each of her brothers the image of starwort. "You must each gather as many stalwart blossoms as you can find each day. I cannot sew and search at the same time. Remember not to let me speak, and do not make me laugh. As soon as the sun sets I must lapse into silence."

"How will we ever find enough?" Haruki asked, staring at the sky. "If we fly, we will be found."

"We must leave the kingdom before you begin your search," Usagi answered, tears falling down her cheeks. "I promise I won't give up, so long as you don't. I love you. I don't want to lose you!"

Quickly she was surrounded by her brothers, who hugged her tightly and promised they would not give up so long as there was a breath in their bodies and any hope for salvation. It was a quiet few minutes after that, before her brothers moved back to the water, leaving their sleep shirts on the shore. Usagi gathered them, thankful she at least knew the size of shirt to make for each of them, and placed them back in her bag. There was work to be done.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Seclusion**

It took nearly a week for Usagi to lead the six swans and one black cat out of their kingdom and into a secluded area not claimed by any throne. She found a deep wood with a crystal clear lake and large trees. There was a beautiful cave, full of colorful rocks that shimmered when the light of her fire reflected on their surface. She made her home inside, gathering all she needed from the surrounding area.

Her brothers flew away often throughout the day, returning with mouthfuls of flowers, which they carried in their beaks. Usagi knew they wouldn't continue growing much longer, and that when the winter came the waters would freeze over. She worried for her brothers. They had to be in water when the change to human overcame them, or they remained in their swan form.

The cave had a pool of water in the deep dark. It was the only option. The boys could not fly south for the winter as other swans could. They had no natural instincts for the safest routes, and they needed to stay close to her so that she could continue her work.

Even with Luna at her side, Usagi was terribly lonely throughout each day. She could not speak to her brothers, or laugh at them when they were silly. It was a hardship she had not understood until she'd accepted it. Love drove her onward.

Each morning Usagi went out to gather food and water, wood for the fire, and any blossoms she could find. Stalwart roses were common in the area. She always left some behind, to let more grow, and she found as many seeds as she could and returned with them to the cave. The little pool of water had a tiny rivulet that seeped out of the cave and into the stream nearby, which led to the tiny pond. It was hardly large enough for six swans to stand in, but as the nights grew colder, Usagi was determined that the little pool would always be warm enough to stay unfrozen, keeping three fires lit around it's edges at all times.

Summer turned into fall. The flowers were no longer on the bushes. There was nothing for it but to begin sewing. Usagi pulled out her kit and the flowers, then one of her brother's sleep shirts to measure the sizes and began piecing the flowers together to create the first of the six shirts. Luna often disappeared for hours, returning with small animals she had caught, such as field mice and birds. Between that and the occasional fish her brothers brought for her, Usagi was able to sustain herself and the others.

Sunset became her favorite time. Usagi would wait at the edge of the tiny pool with Luna. When her brother's transformed they would throw on their sleepshirts and race to hug her. She would hear accounts of what they had seen and done through the day, and she would feel like she was home again, just for fifteen minutes. It was enough to keep her going.

The winter passed slowly. Usagi had finished one shirt, and most of a second, before she ran out of flowers. Then she passed her time creating little baskets her brothers could carry around their necks. She made them from long grass she had collected before the first snows. They were lightweight and could be easily replaced if they were lost or damaged. It would mean her brothers could travel further and bring back more blossoms. Usagi was determined to gather any close to the cave herself.

Nearly a month before spring, Usagi's supply of wood was dangerously low. She barely maintained enough for one fire, and was trying to keep three lit. Several times the air was so cold that the little pool of water froze completely. When this happened, Usagi wept. She made her way out into the freezing air and collected as much wood as she could carry, hauling it back on her own. She shivered and coughed as sickness took her in the last long weeks of winter.

Finally the heart of winter broke, but spring brought cold rains and mud. Usagi grew sick and weak, cared for only by Luna and her brothers, who were only in human form fifteen minutes a day. Then, after several weeks of recuperating, Shingo brought back the first stalwart flower of the season.

Usagi knew she had to prioritize. As soon as she was healthy enough to leave the cave, she sent her brothers out over the horizon while she stayed close, gathering wood, berries and other foods, and most importantly, stalwart blossoms. She planted the seeds she had gathered the year before all around the mouth of the cave, and collected as many new seeds as she could, planting those as well. Soon they were growing like weeds and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

Solstice came and went, and then winter arrived once more. Before spring two more shirts were finished, and the last of the unfinished shirt she had not completed the winter before. Usagi felt herself growing more and more hopeful as the winter passed. This year she did not run out of wood, and because she had gathered nuts and seeds she was able to stay fed, especially with Luna collecting small animals for her to cook.

Before Usagi knew it, two years had passed with her brothers under the spell. Each day they left her to gather what they needed, while Luna remained behind, a silent sentinel. And Usagi continued to collect what she could each day. With four shirts completed and many blossoms ready for the next winter, Usagi was busy working on another project. She went out and began gathering the pine cones as the chill days of autumn arrived. They would keep her fed, and the fire as well.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
**Strangers**

"My king?" Artemis stood at Mamoru's side, looking into the forest around them. They had reached the edge of a tiny pond and were resting the horses.

"What is it Artemis?" Mamoru asked, weary of his advisor's constant expressions of fear.

"They say this forest is enchanted Sire," Artemis warned, for what seemed the fiftieth time. "We must not remain here after nightfall."

"I heard you Artemis," Mamoru said, exasperated. He turned to where his friend Motoki stood, bow knocked with an arrow ready to be loosed. "Toki, don't. If this forest is enchanted, we should not anger whatever spirits guard it."

"I saw swans," Motoki answered, still gazing at the sky. "There were six of them. And it looked as though they were carrying baskets."

"Impossible," scoffed Dimande. "They had no baskets. You are letting your imagination run wild."

"Regardless," Mamoru said, "we should have a care with the creatures here. Do not disturb them. It is safer that way."

"Fine," Motoki grumbled, putting away his bow and sliding the unspent arrow back into his quiver.

"I see something," Ail said from behind them. "Look over there. It's a cave!"

Mamoru turned and looked. Curious, he headed for the wide cave mouth, in awe of the precious gems he could see sticking up from it's surface. As he made his way inside he gasped in delight at the reflected colors.

Deep inside, further than he had planned to go, Mamoru saw the glimmer of a fire. He followed a small tunnel to reach it, and stopped in shock as he took in what lay before him. There was a tiny pool of water surrounded by three piles of wood. Only one was lit, and next to it, sitting on a low stool, was a girl. She looked to be around seventeen years and had long blonde hair that fell around her in a pool on the stone floor of the cave.

"Hello," he said, and watched as she startled into standing and turned to him, both hands covering her mouth. She backed away quickly, tripping over a bag that had lain at her feet. She stumbled and fell onto her backside, then scooted away, into the shadows. "I won't harm you," he promised, stepping forward.

The girl continued to back away, shaking her head wildly and holding up both hands as though to ward him off. She made no sound, did not speak or scream, and looked more frightened than he would have believed possible.

"What is your name?" he asked, moving closer.

Still there was no response. He reached out to take her hand, but was stopped when a yowling black cat leapt from the shadows and scratched him. "What is that beast?" he asked. Never had an animal reacted to him in such a way. All beasts fawned over him. He had never been harmed before. The cat took up a position in front of the girl, hissing and spitting wildly as though she alone could keep him away.

"What is going on in here?" Ail asked, hurrying into the cavern.

"There's a girl here?" Mamoru told him. "I think she's mute. She hasn't spoken. And her cat is her champion."

Ail snorted. "I won't fall for your tri…" his voice trailed off and Ail stared in wonder at the blonde girl. "You weren't lying," he breathed.

"I was not," Mamoru agreed. "What should we do? We cannot leave her here alone in this wilderness. She would starve."

"I fear she has been alone here for quite some time," Ail said, pointing out baskets of collected berries, and nuts and the remains of many meals of fish. The cavern was filled with things, including six rather large cushions woven from reeds and a much larger bed, obviously used by the girl. And her cat, if the circle on the pillow gave any indication. The girl lived alone.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, turning to the girl.

Instead of speaking, she began drawing in the dirt with the tip of her finger. She drew a leaf, a snowflake, a flower, and a sun, then she repeated the drawings.

"Two years?" he asked.

The girl nodded. She pointed to herself, then down at the cave floor.

"You want to stay?" he asked.

Again the girl nodded wildly. But Mamoru knew she could not remain in the cave forever. The supplies around the pond would dwindle with each passing year and eventually she would starve. It was for her own good to take her away. And her uncommon beauty stirred something inside him.

"It is not safe," he answered. "I can take you to a place of safety. You will be warm and fed." The girl shook her head again, more slowly this time, but the cat had stopped spitting and let him get close to the little blonde. "No one will harm you," he promised. "I can keep you safe."

The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head wildly again. Then she bent down and wrote a word in the dirt that made him and Ail both gasp in fear. **Witch.**

"There is a witch after you?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Well, then it is best for you to leave this place before she finds you." He watched in awe as she reached out and snatched up a white bag and peered inside. "You can take your things," he promised.

There was a flurry of sound, grunting, whistling, and the flapping of wings. In short order six massive swans waddled out of the tunnel and into the cavern. The moment they entered they sent up loud sounds and hurried to put themselves between Mamoru and the girl, lifting their wings to block her from sight.

"I will not harm her!" Mamoru shouted over the clamor. To his amazement, the birds settled themselves instantly and the black cat moved between them, rubbing her cheek against the youngest as she passed, then moved to wrap herself around his ankles.

He had to believe the girl had been put under some sort of spell. Perhaps, as always tended to be the case in fairytales, true love's kiss would restore her. So all that was needed was to make her fall desperately in love with him. He couldn't help smiling at the thought. She would make the most beautiful queen.

"If you agree to come with me," Mamoru told her, kneeling to look the girl in the eyes, "I will pass a law that no swan may be hunted anywhere in my kingdom. Your friends may come and go as they please. You can bring them with us."

The cat moved to one of the swans and stuck her head in the basket it wore around it's neck. She pulled out a stalwart rose blossom and when he had opened his palm, she placed the flower in it. "You need these?" he asked.

The six swans trumpeted.

"Then we will find as much as we can carry on the way back to my kingdom. This land borders my kingdom and another, but that land has gone dark. No one comes back from there anymore. We came to scout. Once our peoples were great friends. Unfortunately, it appears there is no way through to the other side. My advisors fear sorcery is the cause. Could it be the witch who threatens you?"

The girl nodded emphatically. Again she began to write in the dirt on the stone floor. **She has captured the king. Father.** She pointed to herself and then the six swans.

"Wait. These are your siblings?" Ail asked. When the girl nodded he let out a huge sigh. "My king, I fear it is worse than we thought. Even your step-mother cannot go up against this magic."

"Then let us return home and bring this girl with us. She needs a place of safety. Perhaps, when she learns to trust me, we can work together to restore her kingdom."

This time, when Mamoru reached out a hand, the young woman, young princess, took it. Feeling her warmth under his palm, he squeezed in reassurance and ordered Ail to gather her things. Slowly, he led her out into the light. The cat leapt lightly to her shoulder and the six squawking swans followed after.

Outside the cave, her beauty was more evident. She looked familiar to him, and Mamoru remembered once being shown a picture of a blonde girl with her six brothers. This must be that same princess. He prayed she would get what she needed to break the spell. Already he would give almost anything to hear her laugh.

Artemis rushed to his side. "Who is this creature?" he asked, staring it awe.

"This is the princess of the kingdom on the other side of the forest. I fear she and her brothers have been placed under a spell by a cruel witch who has taken their father."

"Mrowr," Luna said, and leapt onto Artemis' shoulder, rubbing her cheek against his as though she had known him forever. Mirth danced in the blonde girl's eyes as she watched, and her cheeks pinkened.

"Perhaps the cat as well," Mamoru murmured. If that was a human woman cursed to live as a cat then she was being mighty forward with his advisor. Atemis stared wildly at him as the cat curled up around his neck and made herself comfortable.

* * *

It took three days to reach his castle again, with the girl riding his horse in front of him and six swans following them in the skies. The cat seemed to have chosen Artemis as her companion, and unless she was with the girl, she followed him everywhere, much to the man's consternation.

When finally they had arrived Mamoru knew he was already in love with the beautiful, and kind, princess Usagi. She had a sweet nature and often did thoughtful things for Mamoru and his men, seemingly without thought. She took over meal preparation on their return trip, and he could not be more thankful that someone actually knew how to cook.

The silence she kept made him nervous. The little black cat had shown him the page, torn from the witch's book, and he knew she had one more year to complete the six shirts. They had to be sewn by her own hands, and she could not speak until they were completed. But Mamoru could see the desire to launch into conversation every time he met her eyes. That she could not laugh was the cruelest part of all. He ordered his men to have a care around her, unwilling to be responsible for any failure to save her siblings.

His step-mother, Nehelinia, met them at the gates. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl. Mamoru promised to tell her everything when they had a moment, but asked if there was a place of safety for the princess to have privacy to complete her work.

Smiling broadly, Nehelinia said she had the perfect place. The Queen's garden. Hidden inside the walls of the garden was a small pond his own father had ordered built. Nehelinia promised she would be safe and undisturbed there. A room, next to her own, opened in a balcony right onto the garden and she said this would help the swans to find her.

So Usagi was placed in the large room, meant for the queen's first maid, and was left to wash and dress in clean clothing. The six swans landed in the garden, and the little black cat followed Artemis into his office, which was at the top of the east tower. There the little cat set herself up on the window ledge and watched all the comings and goings into the castle.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
A New Life**

Nearly a month had passed since Princess Usagi and her small entourage had arrived in Mamoru's kingdom. Mamoru could be found at her side often, watching as she sewed the flowers her brothers gathered. It was late one evening, and the boys had just returned to their swan form, when Mamoru knelt at Usagi's feet and proposed not just a marriage, but an alliance. He would help her save her father and brothers and would help her brother regain their kingdom.

Usagi wept, but smiled and nodded her head. She waved away his promises of help and touched a hand to his heart, and then her own. She was telling him she would marry him for love, and not what he could do for her. It only made him want to help her all the more.

Another month passed before their vows were spoken in front of his people, and Mamoru was happier than he could remember being. Since his father had died the year before, Mamoru had been sad and lonely. With Usagi at his side, even silent, he was constantly smiling and his life had new meaning.

Usagi continued to work on the shirts. Four were completed, the fifth nearly so, when they discovered she was with child. The entire kingdom celebrated the news. His people adored Usagi, and found ways to show her their love. She was more than beautiful. She was unfailingly kind, worked hard in all areas of the castle, and had a fondness for children and animals.

There were other benefits. His younger sister, Hotaru, had begun following Usagi around. She was quickly learning skills she had once claimed were beneath her. No longer did she sit on her cushioned chair with a book and ignore the world around her. She began to show true kindness and wisdom. She seemed fond of the swans as well, especially the smallest, who could often be found with her as the winter progressed.

Even during her pregnancy, Usagi never forgot her brothers. But she grew weak and sick near the end. The needle was too much for her. Swollen and uncomfortable, she wept and stared at the last unfinished shirt. A sleeve was all the was left, but she didn't have the last flowers she needed.

* * *

Queen Nehelinia, who still had the royal queen's chambers since Usagi and Mamoru shared their quarters, stared out into the little garden that she had used since marrying the king. She hadn't liked the man, hadn't wanted to marry him, but her father had pushed her into it.

Now she was usurped by a young girl the people all loved, even while they hardly noticed Nehelinia. It didn't seem right or fair. She had tried very hard to gain their trust, but nothing had worked. Now she was sure they hated her.

Jealousy stirred in her heart, and a plan formed in her mind. If she could eliminate the queen, and the heir she carried, Nehelinia would gain the love of the people, who would turn to her instead. Decided on the plan, she reached out and made contact with an old friend. Metalia would know what she should do.

* * *

Usagi worked as hard as she could to complete the last sleeve of the final shirt. She could not fail. She was desperately close, but was determined to finish before her child was born. Unfortunately, her plans were for naught.

In late spring Usagi went into labor. It was hard and grueling. She finally brought forth a son, and was resting with him in her arms, when more contractions began. Soon, with the help of several women, she brought forth a daughter as well.

Tired and having lost a lot of blood, Usagi closed her eyes as Queen Nehelinia entered the chamber. She was content to rest for a few minutes. She fell into a deep sleep, and woke, hours later, to the sound of screams.

Blinking her eyes open, Usagi stared at one of the maids, who wore a look of horror upon her face. She looked in all directions for her children, but they were nowhere to be found. Panicked, she tried to rise from the bed, but fell into a huddle on the floor.

Men and women came running and the maid pointed to Usagi. "She has eaten her children!" the maid claimed.

Horrified and angry at the accusation, Usagi opened her mouth to defend herself, almost forgetting she could not yet speak. Then she took a quill and parchment and began to write.

"I did not eat my children! Where are my babies? Someone has taken them!"

* * *

For three days and nights the people in the palace argued. Most believed the young queen, who had not stopped crying since her children disappeared. Some disagreed and spoke of the blood they had seen around her mouth. Queen Nehelinia agreed with them and demanded that Usagi be put to death, her brothers with her.

Queen Nehelinia was thrilled with the events. Metalia had responded to her, telling her of the death of King Kenji. Her daughter would marry Nehelinia's son and the two kingdoms would be joined. Just as soon as Usagi and the swans were dead. She used her magic to sway the people and soon a trial was held.

Usagi was locked into the west tower in a windowless room, separated from her brothers, from Luna, and from Mamoru. No one went to visit her, and the guard threw her food on the floor when he brought it to her. Usagi continued to weep as she finished the last shirt, wondering if she would ever get the chance to put it over Shingo's head.

When the judgement came, three days later, Usagi was sentenced to burn at the stake for witchcraft. The people booed and jeered as she was brought out of the castle. Usagi continued to cry. She had not been allowed to bring the shirts with her, and she knew her brothers would remain swans for the rest of their lives. It was all so unfair. She had done everything that had been required but it was all for naught. And her children had been stolen away from her. She didn't even know if they lived.

* * *

Hotaru had watched everything happening within the palace, but kept her silence. She never spoke a word against her mother, and had long believed herself and her family to be better than the common people. Now however, she found herself in a position she never could have imagined.

She knew Usagi had not killed the children. They still lived, hidden inside a tower room, under a spell. They would sleep forever unless their mother kissed them. And their mother was about to be put to death by fire.

When Usagi was led out of the castle, Hotaru immediately realized the basket with her sewing was missing. Fearful not just for her new sister, but for the children and the swans, Hotaru dashed up the tower steps and into the prison room. She was aghast at the sight of rotting food and broken plates on the floor, but hurried inside and grabbed the basket.

She nearly fell racing back down the steps and out into the courtyard. The black cat, Luna met her at the bottom. Hotaru opened the basket and knelt next to her. "Take the shirts and give them to her brothers. I have one more thing to do."

Before anyone could stop her, Hotaru hurried back into the castle and up into the north tower, where the twins were in their enchanted slumber. She took them into her arms and began the trek back to the courtyard, far too slowly for her liking.

* * *

Usagi walked between the two guards, weeping, as she was led to the high pole in the center of the courtyard. The men tied her to the pole and began putting bundles of sticks around her. She shook her head angrily and tried to find the face of her husband in the crowd. He wasn't looking at her. His head was bowed and his shoulders shook with his sobs. Why was he not helping her?

There was a sudden sound of honking and Usagi glanced to her right to see Luna pulling a shirt over Nephrite's head. Four of her brothers were standing around him. As she watched, Nephrite turned back into a human, older and wiser than he had been nearly three years before. Luna pulled the last shirt over Shingo's head and he grew into a young man much taller than he had been.

Her brothers were saved. Seeing them standing tall and proud, Usagi could only smile at them. Then she turned to her husband, who was staring in shock at the six young men, and began to speak in his presence for the first time.

"Mamoru!" she shouted. "I did not kill my son and daughter. I would never harm someone I love!"

"Lies!" spat Nehelinia. She turned and stared at Mamoru, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "The young queen killed your children."

"She didn't!" came a new voice. Hotaru walked into the courtyard and straight to Usagi, moving as far from Nehelinia as she could. "The babes are under a spell. Luna helped me find them. You must give them true love's kiss. A mother's kiss," she told Usagi. "Then they will wake."

Usagi bent her head first to her son and kissed his tiny mouth, then to her daughter. She stared in wonder as their eyes opened, even as Shingo untied her from the stake. Opening her arms, she took the infants into them, unable to stop weeping with joy as her brothers surrounded her.

"Nehelinia has put my brother under a spell. She is working with the witch who destroyed Usagi's kingdom and killed her father. I have the proof," Hotaru said as held out a handful of letters she had gathered with Luna. "Usagi is innocent. Don't let Nehelinia turn your heads. Please spare Usagi!"

* * *

**Epilogue  
Happily Ever After**

Five years had passed since Queen Usagi had nearly been burned alive. She and Mamoru ruled a happy and peaceful kingdom between them and Usagi had given her husband another daughter and finally a second son. They were happy. Mamoru had long recovered from the spell he'd been put under by his mother Nehelinia. He often looked back on that time and couldn't remember most of what happened.

He could remember the horror of coming to wakefulness only to see his precious wife tied to a stake and his people in an uproar. He constantly thanked his little sister for her help and doted on her for her hard work to save his wife and children. Shingo had fallen in love with young Hotaru even as he languished in swan form. He adored her and did nearly anything she wished.

Queen Nehelinia, Queen Beryl, and Metalia had all died the death Usagi would have suffered in punishment for their crimes. The land began to recover the bespelled forest and the people near it's edge returned to farm. The people prospered and rejoiced that they were free.

Haruki had gone home to a nearly destroyed kingdom, but with the help of his new wife, Setsuna, had soon set things to rights. His uncles had returned with their families, and he and Setsuna had three children of their own, with a fourth on the way. He found it difficult to be king, but Kunzite had returned with him and helped him run the kingdom smoothly with a young woman he had met on their journey home, named Minako, who was unfailingly kind.

Nephrite had married a young woman who loved adventure, named Makoto, and together with Jadeite and Zoicite, they had worked on the forest where they had once hidden with their sister. Only a year before the twins had met the women who completed them as well. Jadeite married a priestess, Rei, while Zoicite took a scholar as his wife. Both were happy with the challenge of creating a new kingdom, and were thriving.

Artemis had found an aged witch to remove the spell over Luna, though it had taken nearly two years. They had married and several children were born to them. Luna became the first maid to Usagi, who she loved and guarded as fiercely as ever.

Poor Reika, who had nearly died before the wrath of the evil queen and her mother had abated, came to stay with Usagi while she recovered and Mamoru's man, Motoki, fell in love with her. Many more matches were made among their friends, and they all lived quite well together, happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My version of the story differs from the original, more towards the end, but I think I like it better. Happily ever after all around. You can search for the story online if you would like to read the original. I don't want to post it, just in case of copyright infringement. It is a wonderful story.
> 
> So, please review and tell me what you think!  
> Sailor Silver Ladybug  
> ~ Tori


End file.
